The Constant
by fralara76
Summary: -You are to me the only constant in my life. - Erik ends in a whisper, kissing his forehead. -Your Constant ...? - The boy is hit straight to the heart from the strong definition, which sounds of eternity.


* The * ◑ ◐ * Constant *

The snow fell in the last hour will cause discomfort along the busy streets of New York, the cold biting through the door to huddle shivering in their coats, as they go between the pavement made slippery by ice.  
Men like many in the world, anonymous, absorbed by the expressions, worried, tense.  
One stands out among all the quick step, haughty, elusive, beautiful face on the painting is determined by whether a grimace of impatience every time he is forced to touch a stranger, because of the crowding of the street.  
The eyes stare thin opinionated any person upon whom they turn fleeting interest, thin lips and unsympathetic feature a sarcastic grin, completing the mask of apparent indifference to the crowd of foreign travelers.  
In truth, every single beat of his heart, increases the aversion felt for each individual observed with icy detachment.  
Because his opinion goes beyond the usual indifference: he considers unworthy of life, considers them insignificant beings.

He hates them all.

"The mere fact that this scum breathing my own air is an affront. Their dull existence offends me. "

And 'this is his staggering thought.  
Its genetic background distinguishes him from what he considers to all intents and purposes a useless parade of human flesh.  
The evolution of the species occurs in as many other subjects, in a few chosen men like him, with altered genes that enable skills closed to ordinary mortals.  
His innate ability is the manipulation of any metal alloy, the total control of magnetic fields.  
Proud to be called homo sapiens superior, proud of being a mutant.

His name is Erik Lensherr, but the world knows him for some time under the identity of the terrible Magneto, the international terrorist.  
Wearily the mutant walks among the people, often turning attention to the windows side by side during their journey.  
The contrast between the liveliness of a flower shop and the surrounding neutral white attracts his interest, so that we stop to contemplate the exposure.  
Find the delicious delicate choreography, admires those affected transparent caskets adorned by plants and other floral arrangements, contemplating fascinated with the nuances of harmonious colors.  
In particular, his focus falls on the flowers simple, yet elegant, their refinement stands out among all others.  
The intense shade of turquoise petals fills the mind and leads inevitably to the memory of him, his beautiful eyes, lovely.

"How I miss Charles. Your absence is a huge void that haunt me forever. "  
Admits bitter.

The heart loses a beat to evoke the image of those eyes large and clear as the sea water.  
It 'great suffering for the separation from the only person on earth who has actually seen as important, the only real friend I ever had.  
His absence is still an open wound, and fears that never heal.

Charles Xavier, a telepath.  
Charles the dreamer, the idealist.  
Charles, advocate of peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants, promoting tolerance of diversity.  
Opposed to his ideals, which led to their separation.  
The split of their profound link the wrenching soul today, perhaps because of a feeling stronger and more intimate than I ever wanted to admit to himself.  
Down in time the descent of a single tear, noticing the presence of a man at his side, he also intended to observe the beauty of those flowers.  
Wonderful-these Iris .. - Said the stranger, capturing his curiosity with the strong Germanic accent in pronunciation.

A conversation anyway Erik will let languish, determined to continue his solitary walk, but the insistent gaze dell'invadente speaker, leads him to ask him a fleeting glance instinctive.  
A middle-aged man, distinct, dark suit, the slender body, indeed, looking better, it is of the same height.  
A stylish hat partly concealed his face gaunt but handsome, pronounced cheekbones and thin lips curved into a smile arrogant.  
The eyes are two diamond sharp, shrewd, inquisitive, just as they are his.

"Wow, the resemblance is remarkable. It 's like if you saw me three decades in the future. "  
Think about Erik, his eyes fixed on those of the other, similar-looking so impressed that for a moment he finds difficult to even move a muscle.

And the man widens his grin, looking amused astonishment of the young approached.

-Perfect gift for Valentine's Day, is not she? - Asks the old man.  
-Oh, yes. I forgot today was the stupid party. - Dry the mutant replication, barely averting his eyes from the magnetic field of the other.  
-She does not like and just, or is there some particular reason behind this his hatred? - Verify the interlocutor.  
-Do not think I owe him that awareness. - Erik says angrily, annoyed quell'intrusione in his private.  
-Excuse me. I did not mean to be intrusive - is quick to apologize to the oldest - and 'she reminds me of me several years ago. Happened to me too, about his age, to run into a gentleman a little 'special, right here, before this same store, in the Valentine's Day. -  
-Really? - Exclaims the boy, cheeky smile.  
-Really, yes. And we argued about the importance of honoring the day of lovers. Funny is not it? - Ensure the man crossing the suspicious look of the young.  
-Look, you do not know how. - Erik snorts, decided to conclude this speech.  
-I hit the ground that urged him to choose those Iris - continues his monologue, the distinguished gentleman, ignoring his sarcasm biting - were of a color comparable to the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. -  
-Very touching, I can understand that the statement has affected both poetic - he supports him.  
-I was literally shocked! - Explains with eyes enlightened by the fond memory - Because I notice them in, I thought exactly the same thing! -

"And it's the same reason I came back to Charles."  
Erik can not help but connect the instinctive feeling which unites him once again that mysterious hole.

-I understood to be madly in love only then - it confesses the man, his eyes moist with emotion - and I despaired, because some time had no more contact with that person .. -  
Confused and bewildered, the ambitious mutant hears every word, feeling as if they were involved in its history and the intimate revelation of an old nostalgic.  
His thoughts immediately fly to Charles, their quarrels, their painful broken relationship.  
-You will find that life brings to divide even the most sincere and indissoluble bonds, and very often for reasons entirely negligible .. -  
-I have already realized .. - Erik points out in a whisper, increasingly disturbed by that confession.  
The heart is beating madly, legs struggling to hold him up, the mind becomes blurred.

It 's impossible not to think about what happened between him and Charles.  
It 's shocking to understand himself through the words of an ordinary man.  
It 'sad look inside and discover the true extent of the feeling that the league lost friend.

"I. .. I love him. I love Charles! "

-Shit! - The guy is desperate, bringing his hands through his hair brown, eyes adamant in those of the other glaciers.  
-Please? - Urges him on the other, pleased with the reaction.  
Erik looks bewildered man, his presumptuous and cheeky smile, the look of one who has understood what is tormenting him.  
-Oh, how late! - Calmly tells him the distinguished gentleman - I have yet to buy a beautiful bouquet of Iris by bringing a gift to my great love, better hurry .. -  
-But how? He just told me that he lost it .. - It informs the young man confused.  
-Yes, it is. However, like I said, this is a special day-explains with fervor - and despite the paths of life are totally different, we do not ever ignore this anniversary. For one day a year, only one, we stop being what we became, and we take care only of our love. -  
-Well, then, do not detain you further. -  
The novice in love with smiles and holds out a hand to his mentor, who holds her cordially with her.  
For Erik Lensherr mirrored in those eyes full of passion is like diving into your feelings, share it and accept the big mistake that both should pay for their entire lives.  
Still round the street corner, waiting for quell'anziano speaker fulfill his romantic rite, and when she finally sees him disappear into the crowd with his bouquet of flowers turquoise, is preparing to make his own gesture.

The heavy snowfall naturally brightens Winchester County that evening, a silent white blanket that wraps around the private grounds of a magnificent setting, a school used by the owner of the reception of young mutants, students learn tolerance and respect for men, plus full mastery of his powers.  
Every day that passes, they are made aware of the limits of their potential, learn a little more 'than themselves, and this progress has been possible thanks to the patience and perseverance of their mentor, the founder of the school, now became for them a real and their homes.  
Owe everything to him: Charles Francis Xavier, the most powerful telepath known to the world.  
A mutant, a brother.  
That evening the professor observes the particular fairytale from behind a window of the large living room, enjoying the darkening horizon and the appearance of the first evening star in reflective solitude.  
Special guests are all in their rooms to rest for hours, exhausted from the grueling day of training, but little pleased with the results found.  
He closes his eyes wearily and sighs, frustrated, indifferent to the spectacle that once would have impressed and amazed.  
His heart lost in an alarming apathy, gives a rythmn unnecessary moments of his icy existence.  
The delicate hands are laid on the cold knobs of his wheelchair, turning a bitter gaze to her legs infirm, insensitive due to a bullet that seriously injured his spine.  
He was a fellow that was causing damage, a mutant, a loyal and irreplaceable friend who betrayed him, in search of ambition, of power.  
The image of Erik Lensherr bully back in his thoughts, his bitter smile is forever fixed in memory, evoke the look, the messenger of their tearful goodbye is still harrowing.  
But then you remember that Charles desperately clings, despite unspeakable suffering unleashed in him, because it is the only way he has to feel alive.

"Erik, the surrender is a cold emptiness in my soul that falls without end."  
Her eyes clouded with tears as he heads towards his own room, tapering fingers pressed furiously on the armrests of the chair, her nails sinking into soft leather lining them.

A new moon has risen in the sky.

As soon as he entered the room, Charles immediately notice some unexpected details that provoke a strong heartbeat.  
It 'a strong feeling that someone has recently introduced, but does not receive any presence telepathically, and probing the minds of his students, understands their complete innocence.  
A pleasant floral scent completely unexpected hovers around the room and asked him to investigate its source, thus realizing the great half-open window, which has the firm conviction of having closed the windows himself an hour earlier.  
Observe the curious play of light on the floor, designed by the lunar rays leaked from the outside, catches them in thought, supporting the glass table where he finally becomes aware of a bouquet of blue flowers with long stems wrapped in white tape.  
The confirmation he sought.

Hello-Charles. -  
Impossible not to acknowledge the warm tone, scratchy, deep.  
Schizzargli Charles feels his heart in his throat.  
-Erik .. - Unsteady voice whispers, looking in all directions, until you see the large room at the bottom of her slender figure to leave the darkness hid him from view.  
Erik wry smiles, reading genuine big-eyed wonder of the sky telepath.  
-You know you can not sneak into my thoughts when I bring this - it warns, pointing to the special helmet worn, able to screen and reject his psychic invasion.  
-What are you doing here? - Go straight to the point of the question the teacher and pointed a grim look.  
How he had missed the irises bask crystal, flower color accentuates the brightness just as he had imagined.  
Charles startled to hear the lock of the door lock behind him, subjugated to the will of the lord of metals, but pride does not show any fear.  
-It's been months since our meeting, I wanted to see my dearest friend - Erik answered, moving one step after another toward the young man who feels he desired with his whole being.  
-You have no friends here, not after your declaration of war on society - replied Charles, with concern, following every movement of terrorist-You are not welcome in my home, Magneto. -

Magneto-? -Bursts out the other, wrinkling her nose You're really upset-glacial professor.  
Quell'astio against it is more painful than a sharp knife in the chest, but Erik does not give up, sure I can still recall the warmth of her smile.  
Him in the eyes.  
-Get out! - The voice of the telepath is broken by listing the request-unfriendly And stop staring at me compassionately! -Reproaches.  
-What! Compassionate? - He repeats the intruder, noting the discomfort of others, when it finally reaches-I do not feel all that for you. - Reassures him.  
But Charles does not believe him, afflicted turns his attention to his legs, escaping the morbid gaze of the other.  
An intense woody fragrance invests it in full when Erik china, so as to bring his lips to brush just one cheek, a gentle touch that causes a shiver down her slender back.  
Me-I worth, if anything, I find no peace poached for what I have caused. It was a terrible mistake, an accident .. - Erik whispers in his ear, sincerely grieved.  
-No .. I do not want to talk about .. - Charles confused protest, finding the courage to look into his eyes.  
Their proximity to the breathless, the reason is lost in the silver of that look of sheer sincere emotion.  
-So do not discuss it, I promise - gives him the mutant repented in a whisper.  
Charles is seen delivering a flower in her hands, a gesture that brings to mind the bouquet at the center of the table.

Iris-I - Erik tells him, when he notices her quizzically-They are beautiful are not they?Their color reminds the intensity of your gaze .. -  
-Oh .. - can only say Charles flushing with embarrassment, a naive reaction that triggers discrete dell'adulatore laugh.  
-To be honest, the blue of your eyes is even brighter than I remembered .. - Erik says, stroking the soft honey-colored curls.  
-You chose a very special day to visit me .. - Replied Charles, feeling the snowy cheeks ignited the malicious attentions - .. and the flowers ... and your words .. - dreamy sighs and gives voice to his innermost thoughts.  
Stunned by the scent of cologne emanating from the skin of his unexpected visitor, captured by the ambiguous feelings given away by her gentle hands, does not react when suddenly those lips irreverent take possession of her.  
A chaste kiss, a fleeting touch, an unexpected gesture that upsets him.

-What the hell are you doing? - Yells the telepath violated by pressing your fingers on the mouth, with the heart that beats so hard it hurt.  
Erik receives a sporty sound slap in the face, a few locks of his hair falls over his forehead, when the helmet slips to the floor.  
-I kissed you, I thought it was obvious. - Responds brash, arrogant, showing off a grin to observe the expression of terrified young professor.  
-It 's obvious that you have to go! - Charles threatens him, bringing his trembling fingers to his temples, ready to launch a telepathic attack.  
-No. I will not go .. - The bold seducer grabs my wrists, defying the rage - Look Charles, and tell me what I want. -  
The looks are linked in, tacitly revealing their intimate sincere emotions.  
And the eyes of the young professor is too clear to hide the attraction to her, at least because its huge.  
-Now. Tell me now ... - Erik tells him, bringing his face dangerously close to that of the other - Stop me or I'll kiss you again .. -  
Charles felt the warmth of her mouth provocative, Iris escapes from his fingers trembling and confused following the graceful fall.  
-No .. no .. I .. I do not .. - Mumbles in response, but does not have sufficient strength to lie to him, and keeping them, indulging in a quiet sobbing.  
-It 's wrong .. is damn wrong .. - Finally admits in tears, overcome by the desire to regain the softness of that gentle touch, eager to ask him an urgent passionate kiss, that Erik grants without waiting a second longer.  
A Charles escaped a groan when the language of Erik finds his persuasive and the tender names, the teases, leads her into a rhythm of erotic passion that steals your breath.

-No, I do not. There may be a mistake .. - The bisgbiglia Erik, imprisoning it between his lips small beads streaming down the cheeks of the beloved, tasting the bitterness enclosed.  
The beating of their hearts and minds excited carry their heart in a personal dimension.  
Without warning welcomes Erik in his arms the young telepath, who winces at being lifted, frightened by an unexpected impetus.

-Wait, wait .. What do you think? - Charles questions him, turning pale when partner walks with long strides toward the bed, where it spreads slowly with devotion, as if he was terrified of him harm.  
-I want you to madness .. i want to hear my now. - Confesses that she has another voice hoarse with pleasure, while with the heat of free shoes and ensure its pull even.  
Charles turns pale, the heart may explode in his chest while he suffers the bold initiative.  
-What! You, Magneto, want to make love with me? - Beats calmly telepath, bringing down with a hard edge of the bed.  
-This is our night .. Charles is the night of the lovers .. - The rebellious mutant expresses his inner thoughts in response, her voice still has a velvet soothing to the ears of the professor-morrow we return to our constraints, our habits, but now forget it all, we live just us .. -  
-I can not ignore who you are. Please try not to further complicate our bizarre relationship. - Replicates the telepath and pointed a look that confirmed the firmness of his thought.  
-Charles .. - Erik gives up but as he observes the eloquent expression of displeasure of the beloved.  
-Bring me my chair before you leave, please. - Professor Xavier asks him with icy detachment.  
-Okay. If it is really what you want. - Erik satisfies him.  
Reflecting on the contemptuous look of that boy, beautiful as an angel, fragile and helpless in appearance only, includes the great Magneto in that instant how great the hatred he feels for Professor Xavier.  
Immense, as much as the love that continues to fill her heart broken.

The silence is punctuated by the beating of two hearts prisoners of drastic choices, taken in the name of high ideals and ambitious large projects.  
But the fate that night will not be ignored, as astute comes breeze, whispering courage and determination in Erik Lensherr, treacherous ice is mirrored in his eyes, awakening remorse and vulnerability in Charles Xavier.  
Invigorated by new hope, the young Magneto sits on the bed, taking a seat beside his beloved enemy, their eyes are attracted like magnets, while her delicate fingers catching the oval kind.  
Charles feels to die in capturing the birth of a small single tear from his eyes he loves.  
-I understand if you do not want me in your bed tonight, I accept your refusal .. But I want you to know how I love you, Charles. -  
Erik states, offering the bleeding heart, the dignity, all of himself.

-I love you, and I can not help it. -  
The young professor pale, confused by this sudden revelation, capable of damaging its own appearance of impassivity.

"I love you, why not love anyone else in the world."

It can capture your thoughts, they feel so light.  
Shocked closes in a prudent silence, breathing deeply as if struggling not to lose consciousness.  
-Each year, throughout my life, I'll take the gift of the Iris to honor this anniversary, and renew yourself my sincere feeling. - Erik promises the strongest possible terms.

"I love you .. I love you .. "

The telepath continue to receive his voice in my head.  
It 's so hot, provocative.

"Do not play with my feelings, Erik ..."  
Begs Charles, invadendogli mind.

"I really love you."  
And 'his decisive response.

A sudden dizziness seizes him, so much having to curl up on the chest of her lover, who squeezes into a possessive embrace.  
-You are to me the only constant in my life. - Erik ends in a whisper, kissing his forehead.

-Your Constant ...? -  
The boy is hit straight to the heart from the strong definition, which sounds of eternity.  
The outcome of the conflict between mind and passion is clear in listening to the beat of seraphic Erik, curiously in tune with her.  
No longer capable of countering more than a love so deep, not even when his own heart chose to be linked to an unsuitable boy, unmanageable, which promises a future of torment and solitude, yet elected without any hesitation as the undeniable constant his life.  
He smiles, clutching a strong man to whom he understood to have always belonged, since their first look.  
He smiles, Charles.  
That night, their night, their sense of smell infinite.

"I want to make love to you, Erik Lensherr ..."

The message gets to the heart of the psychic mutant as a rush of adrenaline, intense, unexpected.  
However, that does not pass the first few moments and be comfortable with the heat of the mouth of the seductive telepath his initiative that complies with immense pleasure and transportation.  
Their breaths you amalgamate, become sighs between a hot and another long kiss, fall asleep and the reason catapult their instincts in the whirlwind of an inordinate passion.  
Eagerly undress clothes, their hands slipping on the skin stripped lewd lover, eager to feel the heat in contact with his own.  
Charles is guided by his companion, lying between the silk sheets sees him stand on top of him, proud, beautiful, losing a few moments to contemplate his physique, sculpted abs, his broad chest, his eyes adamant.  
There is something primal in the way Erik looks like a fair eager waiting to be satiated by the newly captured prey, an eerie feeling, but at the same time extremely exciting.  
The boy holds his breath when he feels dell'ardito explore the language lover who licks up the snow-white neck, biting her lips in the feel of slipping mischievous self, along an imaginary road to the navel, where he will replace his lips, to kiss fervently flat stomach and slender hips.  
She moans softly, delighted by the strong hands of Erik, who offer erotic attentions to her sex turgid, vezzeggiandolo annullargli until each brake inhibitor.  
Bewitched gratified by the expression of the beloved, her provocative brushes the curls in the mess that discrete hidden his large eyes clouded sky of uncontrollable greed.

-You look beautiful .. -  
Erik whispers, hit dall'eterea loveliness of her virgin body, devoutly kissing the skin as white as the finest porcelain, irradiated by the rays of a moon that exalts, giving it a mystical sheen.  
With fervor in his hands he decided to seize the slender legs, and then stroking it with devotion, enjoying their softness.  
-Do you not tremble Charles .. I would never hurt .. - Erik assures him, when approaching their body feels the basins of the enchanting companion shook with chills.  
And Charles draws it to itself, capturing a breathtaking kiss borne of fear, desire, arousal.

-Take me now .. - Begs him to an ear, eager to convey the desire to act immeasurable fear and yearning, and her partner supports him instantly, just as eager to join him, unable to wait a single second more.  
And 'indescribable well-being that test while Erik sneaks into Charles, the pleasure is so intense as to leave you breathless, almost fearing to lose all reason to listening to a jeremiad sweet beloved, is a nice reminder to gain more space between its meat.  
And 'then confused in the mind of Charles, enjoyment amalgamates the soreness when Erik feels within him, dream and reality are no longer defined borders, surrendering to the desire to soar into the air a faint cry, full of lust and loss.  
Slow and delicate Erik the deflora completely, moaning baffling satisfaction, while Charles welcomes the union with a soft sigh.  
The two lovers embrace in a huddle possessive, morbid seek and find in the eyes of his reflection.

Two beings become one now.

Erik decided to lead, his movements are paced, rough, marked by his agitated breath, and Charles allows the domains, enduring those painful lunges, giving her docile acquiescence.

To love is to give everything of themselves.

Erik intervalla soon pushed some more daring with caressing, satisfying the senses of young submissive, who turns entranced her large clear eyes upwards, before gently close them.

To love is to want all of the other.

Their souls merge as happened between their bodies, and finally full, savor those moments unique, intense, allowing their voices to read the air full of passion when they reach the peak of pleasure together.  
Charles is lost in Erik and Erik Charles.  
In the cold starry night, the night of lovers, two friends find themselves lost, you understand, is complete.

The dim light of day surprises them each other's arms, peacefully slumbering.  
Erik is the first to wake up, annoyed by the glare of morning light filtered through the window half open, his eyes immediately alert, clear-headed, though still linked to the pleasant moments spent that night.

"I wish I could take you away with me .."  
A utopia is impossible to realize.

Gently melt the tender embrace, watching the innocent expression on his face beloved with a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Charles."

It 's difficult for him to oppose the despair, while her graceful lips rest on those of the young telepath, leaving the warmth of his body possessed with gentle ardor.  
A tear falls sull'angelico oval Charles and Erik is going to leave that warm bed, like a dewdrop on a beautiful delicate flower.  
Rapid clothes itself in silence, turning his shoulders to resist temptations and to return to base between the warmth of the sheets, looking for more intense moments to spend together.  
Grinds his teeth, he uses force, moves one step after another toward the door that will mark the end of a unique dream, listening to the steady breathing of the young, still unconscious, a melodious sound that rends the heart.

"I love you."

Erik Lensherr addressed his last free thought, before wearing the special helmet, and return to play the role dell'acerrimo enemy Magneto.  
The door emits a slight groan as he crosses the threshold, it passes mind you simply turn to leave.

"I love you."

Charles opens his eyes with the voice of Erik in his mind, the telepath test cold and distress, but still confused does not understand why.  
-Erik? -  
Her slender fingers wander between the sheets in search of the hand of man who, not finding it.  
The absence of the beloved brings him back to resume their awareness of the harsh situation.

Yesterday Charles Xavier loved Erik Lensherr, but now Professor X will be sworn adversary Magneto.

It 's all terribly complicated after just a few hours.  
And while the discomfort overwhelms him, find a foothold in the dark despair to note the presence of a flower on the pillow beside her.  
Iris from a long thin stem and perfect blue petals.  
A gentle smile emerges on her face broken, which glows with renewed hope.  
Charles will wait for the day of lovers, will feed into the deepest depths of his soul's sincere sentiment felt for Erik, sure that he will follow suit, waiting to be able to love again.  
What will remain of their bond is not given to know, but do not fear the future because of enormous uncertainty among many variables, their love will make it possible to face the challenge of every day.

Erik, the one constant that accounts for Charles.  
Charles, the one constant that accounts for Erik.

The morning air still has the scent of their infinite feeling.

Author's Notes:

Thanks to all those who will lose the time to read this story, my personal fantasy about hypothetical events placeable temporally after the movie "X-Men First Class."  
I dedicate it to all lovers of Charles and Erik, to all the fans and all lovers of the mutants.  
Telepathic kisses.  
Fralara76.


End file.
